The present invention relates to a printable fold up card that includes a storage arrangement. Specifically, the present invention relates to a card having product or warranty information and a pocket for storing related documents.
It is common in many industries to supply warranty or product information to customers along with other information such as the model number, serial number, sales slip, and the salesman's business card when a product is sold. Typically, this information is provided to the customer on several sheets of paper, and these sheets are easy to misplace. Consumers are often required to retain proof of purchase or other information to obtain service under a warranty.
Thus, there is a need for an information card that has storage for documents related to the particular product. Additionally, there is a need for an information card that provides a means for securing loose documents to the information card.